headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows Vol 4 1
| next = }} "Visits and Visitations" is the first and only chapter in the "A Motion and a Spirit" storyline chronicled in issue #1 of the preemptively cancelled comic book series ''Dark Shadows: Book Three''. Originally, the title was intended as the third four-issue limited series published by Innovation Books based on the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series, but Innovation went out of business before the storyline could be completed. The story was written by an unknown author and illustrated by Felipe Echevarria. The painted cover artwork was composed by Hector Gomez. Lettering was provided by Vickie Williams. The story was edited by David Campiti and Scott Rockwell with George Broderick, Jr. and Jim Pierson as consulting editors. This issue shippedwith a November, 1993 cover date and carried a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis A funeral is being held for a young girl named Robin. The ghost of Sarah Collins appears and pays witness to the somber spectacle. Elsewhere, Maggie Evans is conducting a tarot card reading for Carolyn Stoddard. Carolyn wants Maggie to use her talents with the Tarot to reveal secrets concerning Barnabas Collins. But Maggie's results, if any, prove inconclusive. Maggie then goes to visit an old friend of hers, Granny Whitlock. She brings her a bottle of wine. Granny sits in her small house all day whittling wooden dolls. After Maggie leaves, one of Granny's dolls begins speaking to her. The old woman falls to the floor unconscious and the ghost of Sarah Collins appears once again. Out by Widows' Hill, Barnabas and Vickie Winters go for a stroll on the beach. After they are done, Barnabas converses with Julia Hoffman. Julia is pleased that Barnabas' body has taken so well to her treatments. He can eat food again, make use of toiletries and even go out in the sunlight (for limited exposure only). But Barnabas is still frustrated over the fact that he must continuously endure these treatments. Later, the ghost of Sarah Collins makes two more visitations. The first is to see her friend, David, and the second is to visit the ghost of Robin, the young girl who had recently died. Appearances Featured characters * Barnabas Collins * Julia Hoffman * Sarah Collins * Victoria Winters Supporting characters * Carolyn Stoddard * David Collins * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Roger Collins * Willie Loomis Minor characters * Granny Whitlock * Robin Organizations * Collins family Races * Humans * Ghosts * Vampires Locations * Maine :* Collinsport :* Widows' Hill :* Collinwood ::* David Collins' bedroom :* Old House ::* Old House basement Items * Barnabas Collins' wolf's head cane * Portrait of Angelique Collins Notes & Trivia * This was originally intended to be a four-issue limited series, but Innovation Publishing went out of business in 1993 and the series was never completed. * Combining all Dark Shadows related comic titles together, it is the forty-fourth comic book issue released that relates to the franchise. * This story takes place in the year 1991 shortly after the full run of the Dark Shadows revival series. * Granny Whitlock is a character who is unique to the continuity of the comic book series and does not have a counterpart from the TV program. * The cover of this issue features five tarot cards: :*"The Tower of Destruction" - (Collinwood) :*"Death" - (Sarah Collins and David Collins) :*"The Lovers" - (Barnabas Collins and Victoria Winters) :*"The Devil" - (Angelique Bouchard Collins) :*"The Fool" - (Willie Loomis) Quotes Willie Loomis: (regarding Barnabas’ newfound humanity) "Good thing you had the new plumbing put in, ain't it?" Barnabas Collins: "Please, willie, certain subjects make me uncomfortable. I’ve asked you before to refrain from mentioning them." Recommended Reading * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 * Dark Shadows: Year One See also External Links * * * ---- Category:1993 comic book issues Category:David Campiti/Publisher Category:David Campiti/Editor Category:Scott Rockwell/Editor Category:George Broderick, Jr./Consulting editor Category:Jim Pierson/Consulting editor Category:Felipe Echevarria/Penciler Category:Felipe Echevarria/Inker Category:Felipe Echevarria/Colorist Category:Hector Gomez/Cover artist Category:Hector Gomez/Cover inker Category:Hector Gomez/Cover colorist Category:Vickie Williams/Letterer Category:Comics with plot summaries